


Posting a Kiss (ChikaRiko Week Day 5)

by KeahiFCTF2



Series: ChikaRiko Week 2017 [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: But the girls are using the bloody comments section as a Chatroom, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Kissing, Photos, Social Media, Yuri, comments, smh you girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Chika and Riko posted a picture of them kissing on their Social Media page (well, rather Chika's page). Aqours react to the two lovebird's romantic moment.(ChikaRiko Week Day 5: Pictures)





	Posting a Kiss (ChikaRiko Week Day 5)

**KanKanMikan posted a Photo.**

**A lovely Beach day with your lover and capping it off with a kiss~ <3**

**46 Likes | 45 Comments**

* * *

 

 **RikoRikoRiiiii:** CHIKA-CHAN! WHY DID YOU POST THAT PHOTO?!

 **SHINYSUMMER:** Olala, Riko-rii~ Chika-chi~

 **KanKanMikan:** Because! We need to show the world our undying love to each other! :D

 **RikoRikoRiiiii:** AT LEAST PUT IT IN OUR PRIVATE TEXT GROUP AND NOT ONLINE WHERE THE WORLD COULD SEE IT!!!

 **Ohayousoro:** At least you two did it in private and not be a distraction for everyone else. Besides, it looks cute! o7

 **GayDolphin:** Says the one who smothered Ruby-chan with kisses in the Hallway.

 **Ohayousoro:** K-Kanan-chan! Why?!

 **GayDolphin:** ;)

 **KurosawaMaiden:** What did you do to my sister, You-san? >:(

 **Ohayousoro:** I just kissed Ruby-chan since she's so cute..?

 **GanbaRuby:** Please don't hurt You-chan! We've been doing this for at least a month now since we're together and all.

 **KurosawaMaiden:** WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DESU WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  >A<+++

 **RikoRikoRiiiii:** Dear God, what has this comment section devolve into?

 **Ohayousoro:** Guys, help! QAQ

 **SHINYSUMMER:** Sorry~ This is your Kurosawa problem, Yousoro-chan~

 **GayDolphin:** Yep. c:

 **Ohayousoro:** You guys are mean... >:T

 **KurosawaMaiden:** You better run, impure scum... =.=+++

 **Ohayousoro:** EEP! GTG SOON! CYA GIRLS! QAQ

 **Zuramaru:** That's a super cute photo, zura! :D  
Also I'm sorry You-chan. ;w;

 **KanKanMikan:** Hanamaru-chan?! When did you manage to work the comments section out?!

 **FallenAngelYohaneWay:** Kekekekekeke~ I've successfully managed to drag down Zuramaru into the hell of Social Media!

 **Zuramaru:** Actually it's because I've threatened to call her Mother to confiscate all her Fallen Angel outfits and materials if she didn't teach me the ways of the internets, zura. Yoshiko-chan is so cute when she is flustered, zura. uwu

 **FallenAngelYohaneWay:** YO-HA-NE!!! >A<

 **GayDolphin:** Also I wanted to ask you this: Is this the first kiss you guys had?

 **KanKanMikan:** Nope. It's our third overall kiss on the lips~ <3

 **SHINYSUMMER:** Oh~? When was the first?

 **KanKanMikan:** While we were staying in Hakodate, of course! It was after the Christmas Festival and we later went up the Mountain to see the amazing view. It was then that we had our first kiss under the stars and snow~  <3

 **RikoRikoRiiiii:** As embarrassing as this is, I will never forget that memory. It was so wonderful~

 **Ganbaruby:** Speaking of photos... How did you two managed to take this one? It looks very difficult to stage without more people... OAO;;;

 **RikoRikoRiiiii:** Shima-san, one of Chika-chan's Elder Sisters, volunteered to take it. In fact, she even insisted on this whole thing in the first place.

 **KanKanMikan:** She said that my Mom wanted to frame a photo and even send it to Riko's Mom as well. Though... I think we've kinda ruined that plan considering how this photo is now made public to the common eye.

 **Zuramaru:** Hold on, what about your second kiss? And what happened to the photo of the first kiss? It's supposed to be super special, zura! You should always treasure it!

 **KanKanMikan:** Well... We could, but someone didn't like what we did so much...

 **FallenAngelYohaneWay:** Was it You-chan? She does get very emotional when your relationship is brought up from time to time...

 **RikoRikoRiiiii:** Actually no. She was with Ruby when we kissed. And it was the night before New Years Eve as well at Chika's house.

 **GayDolphin:** Then who? o.o???

 **SaintSnowflake:** >:T

 **EdgePigiii:** Onee-sama... Chika is already a lost cause. Besides, there's no need to drop in unceremoniously here... =^=

 **Ganbaruby:** Hi Leah!!! :D

 **EdgePigiii:** Please... I know we are good friends, but please don't be so bubbly...  >^<

 **GayDolphin:** Oh...

 **SHINYSUMMER:** What.

 **KanKanMikan:** Yeah... I was very dense towards Sarah's feelings. I'm so sorry Sarah, please forgive me... QAQ

 **SaintSnowflake:** Meanie...  >:T

 **RikoRikoRiiiii:** I think it would be a good time to not use the comments section as a chat room... =_=;;;

**Author's Note:**

> Souce Link: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=64614285 (Artist is KOUGI)
> 
> I'm so fucking sorry, You-chan... QAQ
> 
> Sorry that this is made so fucking late (more than TWO MONTHS since the initiation of ChikaRiko week oml), but I had too much stuff to go around and a couple of more projects that I needed to flesh out. Not to mention that I had Final Exams recently as well.
> 
> I really enjoyed this prompt though. :D
> 
> And again... I am SOOOO SORRY YOUSORO. qwq


End file.
